The Dead World/Issue 11
Sitting on the roof, a young woman named Karen watched as the truck drove off causing her to sigh before lightly hitting her fist onto a brick nearby due to them losing the chance to get the weapons, while her "friend" Anthony had seemed to have forgotten all about the weapons and instead was excited about other survivors. "well? are we going to take them back to our camp?" Anthony asked her causing Karen to turn towards him and raise an eyebrow. "how about we keep an eye on them for a little while first, yeh? we dont know anything about these people" Karen responded and Anthony nodded. "yeh right" Anthony mumbled before suddenly looking up at her confused "wait, keep an eye on them its gonna be night soon, where we gonna sleep?" Anthony asked and laughing a little while getting up, Karen shook her head at his comment. "where you think?" she asked him gesturing to the roofs around them before beginning to walk across the roof they were on, following the path the truck went as best as possible... ---- Grumbling as Will turned over as he woke up, he slowly opened his eyes before gasping and moving backwards quickly nearly knocking over a table in the process when he saw how close he was too Natasha's face and it sent a shiver down his spine as he could feel Rebecca, his wife's presense with him again. Looking around Will noticed that thankfully no one had noticed so he decided that it was time he got up. Stretching as he did, Will noticed that Aiden was currently sleeping against the window and correctly guessed that he was meant to be on watch. Sneaking over to him, making sure not to make too much noise, Will gently shook Aiden awake who instantly went on full alert but relaxed when he saw it was only Will. "I fell asleep didnt I?" Aiden asked and Will nodded resisting the urge to chuckle "god, Bella is so gonna kill me" Aiden sighed looking out the window but Will gave him a comforting pat on the back. "not if we dont tell her" Will stated before walking over to the other side of the window to look out it ignoring Aiden's suprised look. Hearing a couple of groans from behind them, the two turned around to see everyone else starting to get up and Will resisted the urge to chuckle as he nudged Aiden before whispering "its like watching a bunch of zombies aint it?" Will stated and Aiden failed to resist a little laughter. During this, Bella had walked up to them and seemed to rub the sleep out of her eyes before speaking "hey, i'm gonna go out on a run and I could use with some back up, you two up for it?" she asked blinking away the rest of her sleep before staring right at both of them. Standing up instantly, Aiden nodded "I can do it" he answered her while both Will and Bella just raised eyebrows at him before Will spoke up. "sure, I can do with stretching my legs, where we going?" he asked. "there's a Pharmacy around the corner, we could do with some more medical supplies..." Bella responded Walking down the streets with Will in the lead the trio kept their eyes peeled for any trouble but soon enough Bella fell back a little so she was next to Aiden and out of Will's earshot. "ya know what to get, yeh?" Bella asked him wanting to be sure and he nodded nervously. "I remember" he responded and Bella gave him a warm smile before jogging up a bit to catch up with Will. Soon enough the trio had reached the Pharmacy and was all set up by the door as they looked at eachother "so...who wants to go first?" Will asked and Aiden took a step back shaking his head while Bella just sighed. "i'll go" she stated and before Will could respond she kicked open the door and dashed in quickly followed by Will who was then not so quickly followed by Aiden into the building. After a quick sweep of the Pharmacy they all stated it was clear and nodded to eachother before parting ways to get what they were tasked in getting, Aiden having a special job of picking something up that he must keep secret somehow. Sighing to himself, Aiden looked around trying to decide what aisle the item would be in until one of them stood out to him and he quickly rushed over and began investigating, moving things aside and pratically digging through everything else until he finally found what he was looking for and exclaimed a loud "yes" as he held it up. "what ya found?" Will asked making Aiden jump and quickly shove the item into the bag. "oh nothing just...stuff" Aiden replied causing Will to raise an eyebrow knowing the kid was lieing but before Will could ask what Aiden was hiding from him, the pair both heard Bella shouting from the front of the Pharmacy. "put your fucking weapons DOWN" Bella shouted to an unknown person and Will along with Aiden instantly went to investigate. ---- "WOAH" Anthony said in alarm instantly moving his gun so it wasnt pointing in any direction near Bella but Karen kept her gun pointed at Bella as she watched Will and Aiden come around the corner, Will pointing his crossbow at the two. "who are you folks?" Will asked them and Anthony shared a look with Karen before Anthony stepped aside to let Karen do all the talking. "we're survivors from a motel not that far outside the city, we was on a scouting run when we saw you guys and after we determind you were friendly we decided to approach you and offer you a place at our motel" Karen said while Will and Bella shared a look. "yeh and we got plently of food, water and other kinds of supplies as well as plenty of room for your group" Anthony continued from Karen and the trio seemed to consider this, however Aiden just remained in the back ground not wanting to get involved in the descion making. "you dont have to come but...I think its worth checking out at least, dont you?" Karen finished studying the trio while Bella and Will seemed to have a whole conversation through just their eyes, must've come from them being in the military. "alright we'll come but we tag along in our truck, ok?" Will said and the two nodded. "coarse, we'll be at the bridge out of the city in our minivan, see you there" Karen said and gestured to Anthony for them to leave so they dissapeared through the front door. Shortly after they left Bella walked over to Aiden and handed him her bag "YOU go back to camp and tell them the situation, ok?" Bella asked him and the kid nodded putting on a brave face before rushing out the front door and Bella knew the kid was smart enough to remember where their shop was. After Will came up to stand beside her "well...suppose we better go see if this camp is legit" he said and Bella nodded before heading out the door, followed by Will..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:THe Dead World Issues